The present invention is particularly intended for use on commercial vehicles, which may include multiple components secured to or in a fuel tank. Prior art fuel tanks typically include multiple components secured to or in the fuel tank, such as draw and return tube assemblies, pressure valves, fuel sender devices, or other components each separately mounted to or on the fuel tank. Each of these components generally communicates with an interior of the fuel tank and is generally secured directly to the fuel tank. Accordingly, multiple components are secured to the fuel tank which may require an extensive amount of time to install, and an extensive amount of space on the fuel tank.